RWBY (2013)
RWBY is an American 3D web series that was created by Monty Oum for Rooster Teeth Productions. The series premiered on July 18, 2013. Starring the Voices of *Aaron Dismuke - Oscar Pine *Aaron Marquis - Nolan Porfirio *Adam Ellis - Cardin Winchester, Tukson (ep17) *Alan Abdine - Penny's Driver (ep16) *Alejandro Saab - Dying Huntsman (ep42), Henry Marigold (ep46) *Alena Lecorchick - Train Announcer (ep52) *Alex Leonard - Large Man (ep35) *Amber Lee Connors - Businesswoman (ep46), Reporter 02 (ep43), Short Boy (ep50) *Andrea Caprotti - Blue Three (ep37) *Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen *Apphia Yu - Young Ren (ep50) *Arryn Zech - Blake Belladonna *Ashley Jenkins - Coco Adel *Austin Hardwicke - White Fang Goon (ep28) *Barbara Dunkelman - Yang Xiao Long *Blaine Gibson - Brawnz Ni *Bruce Carey - Captain *Burnie Burns - Detective#1 (ep15), Police Officer (ep16), Taiyang Xiao Long *Caiti Ward - Velvet Scarlatina *Cesar Altagracia - Salesman (ep35) *Cherami Leigh Kuhn - Ilia Amitola *Chris Guerrero - Blacksmith (ep41) *Chris Kokkinos - Crew Member 02 (ep43), Husband (ep46) *Chris Martin - White Fang Goon (ep16) *Christopher Sabat - Arthur Watts *Cole Gallian - Broadcast Op (ep37) *Connor Pickens - Young Blacksmith (ep50) *Daniel Fabelo - Sailor (ep16) *Dawn M. Bennett - An Ren (ep50) *Derek Mears - Corsac Albain *Dustin Matthews - White Fang Goon (ep28) *Elizabeth Maxwell - Winter Schnee *Emily McBride - Schnee Corp Operator (ep19) *Felecia Angelle - Trophy Wife (ep46) *Flynt Flossy - Flynt Coal *Garrett Hunter - Adam Taurus *Gavin Free - Scarlet David *Gray G. Haddock - Councilman (ep28), Roman Torchwick, Video Game Announcer (ep32), White Fang Lieutenant *Howard Wang - Whitley Schnee *Ian Kedward - White Fang Goon 1 (ep27) *Isaiah Torres - Goon (ep16), Sailor (ep16) *J.J. Castillo - Mercury Black (eps17-28) *J. Michael Tatum - Klein Sieben *Jack Pattillo - Hei "Junior" Xiong *Jacob Strickler - Beacon Student (ep24), Student (ep28) *Jason Douglas - Jacques Schnee, Reporter 03 (ep43) *Jason Lei Rose - General James Ironwood *Jen Brown - Lisa Lavender, Pyrrha Nikos *Jen Taylor - Salem *Jessica Nigri - Cinder Fall *Joe MacDonald - Inn Keeper (ep35), Yatsuhashi Daichi *Joel Heyman - Detective#2 (ep15), Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, Police Officer (ep16) *Jon Risinger - Atlas Soldier (ep28), Atlas Soldier 1 (ep20), Paramedic (ep35) *Jonathan Floyd - Atlas Security Guard (ep35) *Josh Flanagan - Atlas Soldier (ep34) *Josh Grelle - Tyrian Callows *Josh Ornelas - Sage Ayana, White Fang Goon (ep28), White Fang Goon 2 *Kaiji Tang - Li Ren (ep50) *Kara Eberle - Weiss Schnee *Kate Warner - Female Announcer (ep38), Nebula Violetta, Warning Announcer (ep37), Woman (ep35) *Kathleen Zuelch - Glynda Goodwitch *Katie Newville - Emerald Sustrai *Kendra Ziegler - First Mate *Kent Williams - Ghira Belladonna *Kerry Shawcross - Atlas Guard 2 (ep23), Atlas Soldier (ep28), Neptune Vasilias *Kim Newman - Dew Gayl, Higanbana Waitress *Kristen McGuire - Young Nora *Kyle Taylor - Perry *Kyler Smith - Waiter (ep46) *Laura Bailey - Amber *Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose *Maggie Tominey - "Deery", Melanie Malachite, Miltia Malachite *Marissa Lenti - Medium Boy (ep50), Oscar's Aunt *Markus Hortsmeyer - Bartender *Meg Turney - Neon Katt *Megan Castro - CCT AI *Michael Jones - Sun Wukong *Mike McFarland - Fennec Albain, Mayor (ep41) *Miles Luna - Jaune Arc, White Fang Goon (ep28), White Fang Goon 1 (ep26) *Monty Oum - Lie Ren (eps4-28) *Mrs. PennyApple - Zwei *Neath Oum - Lie Ren (eps30-52) *Nick Landis - Angry Businessman (ep46) *Patrick Rodriguez - Atlas Soldier (ep19), Atlas Soldier (ep28), Atlas Soldier 2 (ep20), Cyril Ian (ep16), Shopkeep, White Fang Goon 3 (ep26) *Penny Layne Matthews - Zwei (ep28) *Richard Norman - Atlas Pilot *Robert Reynolds - Haven Tourist (ep35), Man (ep35) *Ryan Haywood - Professor Peter Port *Samantha Ireland - Nora Valkyrie *Scott Frerichs - Businessman (ep46), Tall Boy (ep50) *Shane Newville - Atlas Guard 1 (ep23), Atlas Soldier (ep28), Russel Thrush *Shannon McCormick - Professor Ozpin *Stan Lewis - Mistral Pilot (ep52) *Tara Platt - Kali Belladonna *Taylor McNee - Penny Polendina *Travis Willingham - Atlas Ship Captain (ep37) *Tyler Coe - News Reporter (ep35), Reporter 01 (ep43) *Vic Mignogna - Qrow Branwen *William Lopez - Goon (ep16) *William Orendorff - Grimm Creature Vocal Effects, Hazel Rainart *Yssa Badiola - Ciel Soleil *Yunhao Zhang - Crew Member 01 (ep43) *Yuri Lowenthal - Mercury Black (eps31-40) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Kerry Shawcross - Student (ep9) Category:Web Animation Category:2013 Web Animation